


Possessive

by bloodybellarke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary will be the death of me, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, i like shawna so she joined the rogues, i still dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybellarke/pseuds/bloodybellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard have been dating for a while but they haven't told anyone back home until Sara accidently makes it very clear to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't get out of my head so this happened. Captain Canary continues to ruin my life. The new member of Len's team is loosely based on Lance Hunter from Agents of SHIELD and I didn't realize until just now that it might be confusing they call him Hunter because of Rip but..... not changing it sorry.

He was hot. Sara could admit it hell she could even enjoy it until the flirting started. He had a jawline as sharp as her daggers and his accent was the definition of sexy but as soon as he turned those piercing green eyes on Len, Sara was done. It had already been one hell of a week and the flirting was not helping. Laurel had been making her feel guilty for moving to Central City, Leonard was in ‘planning mode’ so not only was his team hanging around their apartment non-stop but even when they weren’t there he was distracted. They had yet to tell anyone (other than their team) about the upgrade in their relationship so Sara had barely spent time with him all week and to make matters worse this prick wouldn’t stop flirting with Len.

Len was exhausted. It was almost one in the morning and everyone was still in their apartment. Sara was out with Kendra and Ray and all he wanted was for his team to leave and Sara to come back. He felt like he hadn’t seen her in days and the new guy on the team was starting on get on his nerves.

When Sara walked into the apartment the first thing she saw was Len sitting alone on the couch, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. She could tell he was irritated but she was kind of drunk, kind of frustrated and he was extremely hot and she definitely couldn’t resist him. Not after the week she’d had. As she slammed the door Leonard’s hand dropped and his face softened, “How was your n-“

Sara was on him before he could finish his question. Lips on his, legs on either side of his lap rubbing soothing circles on his jaw. The kiss was heated and soft at the same time and Leonard found himself not caring that his whole team could probably see them from the kitchen as he reached up to circle his arms around her deeping the kiss. God he’d missed her the past few days. He’d almost forgotten anyone but her when he heard Lisa from the kitchen, “What the fuck?!”

Sara pulled back groaning, “What are the still doing here?”

“What are we still doing here?! What are you doing to my brother?!”

Sara dropped her head to Len’s shoulder groaning softer this time making Leonard chuckle softly. Sara liked Lisa and Leonard was pretty sure Lisa felt the same but that didn’t mean he wanted her to find out about them this way. To be honest he was a little shocked Mick hadn’t told her.

“Yeah, forgot to tell you sis, Sara and I are dating.” Leonard drawled making Mick laugh behind her.

“And you didn’t tell me? Wait, Mick you knew about this?!” Lisa turned her fury on the hulking man behind her.

“It was kind of hard to avoid on the- on our last job.” Mick shrugged grabbing his jacket off the counter and heading towards the door, “Anyway, I’ve spent enough time with the lovebirds, I’m out of here.”

“Palmer wants you to call him!” Sara called after him still sitting on Leonard’s lap.

Mick grunted in response and Sara and Leonard turned their attention back to the rest of the Rogues still in the kitchen giving them looks. Lisa was giving Leonard the stink eye and Mr. Jawline was doing the same to Sara. Shawna was looking between everyone else in the apartment before grabbing her stuff and teleporting out of there with a softly uttered, “Awkward.”

With Shawna and Mick gone, Len cocked an eyebrow at his remaining teammate as Sara fiddled nervously with his shirt.

It was Lisa who finally broke the silence turning to newest team member, “Get the hell out of here Hunter, Len wasn’t going to fuck you regardless and I need a word with my brother and his girlfriend,” Lisa drawled out the word girlfriend in a tone that reminded Sara a bit too much of her boyfriend.

With a huff and a final look of distaste at the whole scene, Hunter left slamming the door shut behind him.

Lisa waited until the door was shut before turning back to the couple that had finally moved to sit side by side, Len’s hand resting on Sara’s thigh cocking her eyebrow and her hip waiting for one of them to start talking.

“We’re dating. We’e been dating. What more do you want to know Lisa?” Leonard finally said in a bored tone hoping futilely that his sister would drop the subject and leave so he could finally spend some alone time with the assassin.

Lisa scoffed, throwing her hands up before turning to Sara hoping to get more out of her than she did out of her brother.

“My dad’s a cop. My sister’s a lawyer. He’s a theif. Not to mention, you’re all a bunch of crooks and I used to wear a mask. You can’t be all that surprised we didn’t want to tell anyone yet.” Sara sighed hoping Lisa wouldn’t hate her too much, it had already been way too long of a week.

“Lisa, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Dinner, okay? You can yell at me all you want, promise.”

“Fine. Dinner. And damn straight I can yell at you all I want,” Lisa conceded walking towards the exit, “Oh and Sara, I don’t blame you, I know Lenny’s just a dumbass.”

“See you tomorrow Lisa,” Leonard snapped getting up to close the door behind her as Sara laughed.

When Len turned back to Sara his eyes tracked over her body. Leonard could tell by the pink in her cheeks that she’d been drinking and by the bruises on her knuckles that she’d gotten in a bar fight before Kendra and Ray had managed to get her home. He could also tell by the way she returned his gaze that she’d had as hard a time not touching him this week as he’d had not touching her.

“How was your night other than the bar fight?” Leonard asked slowly strolling towards her.

Sara stood, closing the space between them and pulling him down by his shirt for a quick kiss.

“My night was good. Including the bar fight. Kendra even threw a punch,” Sara smirked, walking backwards towards their bedroom, pulling Leonard with her. “I missed you though. It’s been a long week.”

“Tell me about it,” Leonard drawled, running his hands up Sara’s sides pulling her shirt up too.

Sara quickly removed Leonard’s shirt, raking her fingernails down his chest before falling back on the bed pulling him on top of her. She loved the weight of him on top of her and loved even more the feel of his lips kissing down her jaw to her chest. Sara arched into him gently scratching the back of his neck. Leonard kissed a line in between her breasts to the waistline of her pants and just when she thought he was going to hook his thumbs into her pants and remove them he moved back up to hover above her, smirking when he saw her pout.

“I’m sorry I outed us to your team it was accident, now will you take off my pants?” Sara asked grinding her hips in to him to emphasize her point. Leonard’s smirk grew as he reached down to hold her hips still, dropping a kiss to the spot behind her ear that he knew made her melt.

“Accident huh? You’re telling me after two stints with the League of Assassins you can’t sense four other people in your apartment?” Leonard asked eyebrow cocked as his thumbs rubbed slow circles against her hips.

It was Sara’s turn to smirk. “Or maybe I was getting tired of Hunter flirting with you.”

Sara slid her legs up his locking her ankles behind his back before flipping Leonard onto his back with practiced agility.

“Possessive,” Leonard said, drawing out the word, “I like it.” Before Sara could respond, Len was pulling her mouth down to his and running his hands down her back, finally hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and sliding them down her legs. Sara broke the kiss to finish removing both their pants trailing her tongue down his chest stopping right before she reached his dick to lock eyes with him. Sara could see his pupils blown wide and could hear the hitch in his breath as she stroked her fingers lightly across his cock kissing everywhere but where he wanted her most.

“Remind me to make you jealous more often Lance,” Leonard teased.

Sara bit down on his hip just hard enough to sting, “Don’t even think about it Snart.” Sara growled.

Chuckling softly Leonard pulled Sara back up so she was straddling him and kissed her hard. “You’re the one that still hangs out with your ex. Speaking of which, we’re telling your crew of vigilantes next,” Leonard insisted tangling his hand in her hair.

Sara raised her eyebrows at that and Leonard tacked on, “We can invite Raymond as a buffer.”

Sara laughed fully at that and the rumble that echoed from her chest to his made him sure this was all worth it. Lisa’s annoyance, Mick’s smug shit talking, and the looks he was sure to get from Star City’s vigilantes, even the melting of his Captain Cold facade. It was all worth it if Sara would keep laughing like this. It was all worth it if he could continue to fall asleep with her every night and wake up to her every morning. It was worth it if he had Sara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Still don't really know what I'm doing with this whole fanfic thing but Sara and Leonard won't leave me alone so please let me know what you think.


End file.
